UNA CONVERSACIÓN DIVINA
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Este es un one-shot escrito conjuntamente entre Sg91 y un servidor. La historia trata sobre una conversación entre dos dioses.


**UNA CONVERSACIÓN DIVINA  
>Por: Sg91 y Scrittore Passione<strong>

No se oía nada. Tampoco parecía haber nada. De hecho, no había nada. Si acaso, se veían unas extrañas sombras grisáceas corriendo por la lejanía, creando formas abstractas, confusas, sin apenas color o volumen.

En aquel espacio místico se encontraba el lugar de los antiguos dioses. De entre todas las sombras de aquel extraño espacio, surgió una forma definida, una alicornio; su pelaje dorado y crines plateadas le daban un toque de distinción, según algunos, pero quizá eran sus ojos azul cielo los que le daban una apariencia un tanto maternal.

La yegua se quedó quieta, mirando hacia los lados y observando lo que la rodeaba; frunció el ceño, escudriñando entre la blancura que la rodeaba y, en ese momento, por el rabillo del ojo vio otra forma surgiendo de entre las sombras. Era un alicornio completamente blanco, sin rasgos faciales definidos y sin ningún otro tipo de rasgo que lo identificara. Un aura de color azul pálido le envolvía y hacía destacar su figura.

La hembra no se inmutó ante la presencia del recién llegado, incluso parecía conocerle. Durante unos instantes ambos se miraron fijamente, pero sin decir nada. De pronto el semental, que hasta ese momento había mantenido los ojos cerrados, comenzó a subir los parpados. De pronto se vieron dos pupilas blancas, al contraste con el resto de los ojos completamente negros.

—Llegas tarde, amigo mío. Te esperaba antes.

—He estado entretenido, perdona… estos mortales no hacen más que quejarse y rendirme cuentas, es muy estresante.

—Los mortales siempre nos culpan de todo cuanto les pasa. Si les van bien las cosas es merito suyo, si les van mal la culpa es nuestra. Ellos son así.

—Cuéntame algo que no sepa… pero bueno, un descanso siempre viene bien, y lo estaba deseando… ¿Cómo te va todo, Artemisa?

—Aburrida. Al menos los mortales viven en un mundo más movido. Mira a tu alrededor, aquí no hay nada. Cierto es que no necesitamos respirar ni comer pero… ¿Qué tal sería hacerlo? Probar algo nuevo…

—¿Para qué? No veo cual sería la diferencia… después de todo, somos dioses. No veo en qué nos afectaría eso.

—No nos afectaría físicamente pero estaría bien hacerlo. Por abrirse a nuevas experiencias…

–Siempre has sido toda una idealista, Artemisa… y, oye, te pega.

—Si tú lo dices… Procuro ser más abierta, tú en cambio ni siguiera adoptaste un nombre con el que identificarte hacia los mortales. Eso de Primer Alicornio… no sé… suena soso.

—Es técnico, no está tan mal… además, fueron ellos a los que se les ocurrió, no a mí.

—Pero… ¿No podrías hacer algo para rebautizarte? Eres un dios, puedes presentarte con cualquier apariencia, elegir otro nombre…

—Podría, pero aun así ¿De qué serviría? Ellos me seguirían llamando igual, y tampoco sabrían que me he cambiado de nombre…

—Como quieras. Es tu decisión. Aunque normalmente los dioses eligen otros nombres. Por ejemplo la diosa dragona Lunarian.

—Ah, sí… ¿Qué sabes de ella, por cierto? Hace lustros que no la veo…

—Tiene problemas con sus seguidores. Algunos de sus "fieles", la usan como excusa para provocar conflictos terroristas. Al parecer una tal Furia atacó a los ponis supuestamente en su nombre; menos mal que también tiene seguidores sensatos…

—Ah, sí, la misma mierda de siempre… cuando no te están adorando, te están despreciando. Y yo me sé de cierta princesita que no se aclara ni por favor…

—Exacto. Cuando los mortales hacen cosas injustificables, las intentan justificar usando su "fe" y a nosotros como excusa barata.

—Je, cuánta ignorancia… si llega el día en el que todos y cada uno de ellos comprendieran el verdadero significado de sus creencias, yo estaré allí para verlo.

—Algunos mejorarán, pero no todos, y lo sabes. Nosotros los dioses creamos el libre albedrío. La ironía de todo lo existente es que el bien y mal van juntos en la misma moneda. Ambos forman parte de la naturaleza de los mortales.

—Y es por eso por lo que acaban cometiendo sus faltas… porque no saben distinguir el libre albedrío del libertinaje.

—Dices bien. Aunque quizás el problema principal es que el libertinaje produce… ¿Cómo decirlo? Más atracción, el libre albedrío es más difícil, cuesta más; por eso algunas personas, ya sean ponis u otras razas, tienden a lo cómodo.

Por un momento el Primer Alicornio se quedó callado, sopesando las palabras de su compañera; ¿Realmente todo eso daba sentido a su existencia o sólo era un pequeño detalle más? Muchas veces había intentado comprender a los mortales, y en todas esas veces no había llegado a una respuesta satisfactoria.

La diosa se quedó mirando a su compañero. Este tenía serias dudas sobre el comportamiento de los mortales; él nunca les había incitado a cometer determinadas barbaries, pero no faltaba quienes lo empleasen como excusa para sus actos discutibles.

—A veces lo pienso demasiado… me gusta hablar contigo, Artemisa, pero últimamente me siento muy cansado. Me dan ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda e irme de vacaciones, o algo por el estilo…

—No digas eso, amigo mío. Piensa que los dos tenemos una responsabilidad. Los mortales pueden ser desesperantes a veces, pero también hay gente buena, que respeta nuestras enseñanzas; es en ellos donde debemos apoyarnos para sacar nuestra fortaleza, nuestras ganas de seguir adelante, cuidando de todas las razas.

—Lo sé… incluso los que no creen en nosotros son mejores que todo un pelotón de fieles, es hasta irónico…

—Estoy de acuerdo. Eso también le pasa a Lunarian, a mí y a todos nosotros. Hay quien no tiene fe en nuestras personas, pero sí en nuestros valores.

—Sí… después de todo, necesitan creer en algo… saber que no están ahí sólo por estar… que su existencia tiene un propósito.

—Exacto. Estamos hablando de mortales. Ellos viven poco tiempo, no tienen toda la eternidad por delante. Necesitan creer que su vida tiene una finalidad, incluso muchos necesitan hacerse un hueco en la historia.

Ambos se quedaron callados, meditando sus palabras y perdiéndose en ellas; a su alrededor, las sombras danzaban describiendo círculos a su alrededor, como si les estuvieran observando a una distancia prudencial. El Primer Alicornio levantó la mirada por un momento y se encontró mirando a Artemisa fijamente y contemplando su figura.

—¿Qué miras tanto? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—¿Eh? Ah, no, nada, sólo estaba pensando…—murmuró él, apartando la mirada visiblemente azorado.

—¿Estabas pensando en nuestra conversación o en… otra cosa?

—Claro… quiero decir, sí, en la conversación, por supuesto…

—Ya, por eso te tiembla la voz.

—No es nada de eso, déjalo ya…

Artemisa le miró por un momento, llegando a esbozar una tímida sonrisa casi imperceptible y de la que él apenas fue consciente.

—Bueno, he de irme ya, tengo cosas que hacer… la princesita de turno se ha agarrado un rebote de narices y ha destrozado una de mis capillas, necesita que le pongan las cosas claras, a ver si así aprende de una vez…

—No seas muy duro con ella. Yo también me voy. He quedado con Lunarian. Ambas tenemos problemas con nuestras razas, andan quisquillosas entre ellas, lo que ha dado lugar a ciertos actos de violencia; la diosa dragón temen que entren en guerra.

—Oh, bien, que os sea leve.

Ambos alicornios se miraron durante un instante antes de marcharse; la diosa se dio la vuelta para irse, pero en ese momento él la llamó.

—Artemisa.

—¿Sí?

Hubo un segundo silencio antes de que él volviera a hablar.

—Gracias por hablar conmigo. Haces que me sienta mejor.

—De nada. Siempre sienta bien hablar con un amigo.

Ambos se miraron brevemente a los ojos antes de partir; las sombras grisáceas se movieron a su alrededor y Artemisa se fundió entre ellas. El Primer Alicornio fue el último en abandonar la estancia, dejándolo tan vacía como estaba antes de que ellos aparecieran. El silencio regresó y se instaló allí.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Hola, bronies y lectores.<p>

Este es un one-shot conjunto escrito entre Sg91 y un servidor.

Desde el primer momento quisimos dar una doble imagen de los dioses. Ellos son inmortales que se preocupan por sus creaciones, pero ni siguiera ellos tienen todas las respuestas. Además, como cualquier otro ser, las deidades pueden tener sentimientos hacia ellos. Es una visión particular sobre la divinidad, aderezada con un poco de teología y camaradería. Esperamos que os haya gustado y os haya hecho pensar también.

Esperamos vuestros review.

Un saludo.  
>Nos leemos.<p> 


End file.
